Memories
by patz1307
Summary: It's been two years... Snape's relives his memory of what happened two years ago as he sees Harry staring over a pedestal in a lonely graveyard. I really don't do well in Summaries.


Disclaimer:

I do not own any of the characters... The setting is not really named, but I guess that I own as well as the plot of this story.

* * *

It's been two years... Two years since it happened. I still can't believe it. I was so stupid! Such a fool to let it happen to you. It broke my heart in two to see you happy with a man that was using you for his own selfish reasons. I was such a fool to let it happen to you. I wanted to warn you, to tell you of what was happening... but you just looked so happy in his arms... even if I knew it would only be time till you find out of the plan.

_Your green eyes always softened me, your unruly hair always made me smile, your laugh was music to my ears. But I knew your smiles, your laughs, and your looks were not for me, but another man. You were in love with Draco Malfoy, the bratty little boy who first picked on you during your early years in school. Now you were together.. but when will you find out?_

_Voldemort was back, I had to become a spy all over again. Of course it was only Dumbledore who knew of my true position. But I was scared for you. He was after you, planning... scheming to kill you. You didn't know, but I did. I tried my best to protect you, but I still failed._

_Seeing you two together made my blood boil. I never meant to be that mean to you... I gave you detention so I'd have you all to myself just a for a few hours. I figured, if I held you back more, you'd be less connected to him. But I was wrong. You two always had a way of getting together. _

_The time was coming near... you'd soon find out. _

"_Severus..." The Dark Lord hissed._

"_My Lord?" I said looking up at the wretched man. _

"_How is the plan coming along? Has Potter fallen for Draco?"_

"_I think so my Lord. I have seen them in school, always together. They have no shame in proclaiming that they are, indeed, a couple." Occlumency always worked on the damned man._

"_Very good... I assume that they are now at the Manor?"_

"_I-I think so my Lord." It was getting harder to keep myself steady as I grow even more worried by the minute. "They are together, I assume."_

"_Good... it's time to call him." The Dark Lord touched his own mark, calling out to your so-called lover. "He knows that we are coming for them. He is ready. We shall go."_

_Reluctantly, I disapparated with the demon to Draco's manor. It was deserted, at first look. We went up to the room. Draco wore nothing but his bathrobes and a smug smile on his face. I wanted to hex him right then and there, I didn't want to know what happened... but he told us nonetheless._

"_He's asleep, my Lord." he drawled. "But I do say, he has such a spirit... His moans were most satisfying." he laughed._

"_Nothing bad in having a little fun before killing someone, Draco." Voldemort said softly. "Go on and disturb our little guest. I want to see those green eyes in shock before I kill him."_

_The three of us went in Draco's room, you were sleeping so soundly on the bed. Nothing but the blankets to cover your body._

"_Harry.." Draco said softly, slightly nudging your sides as he did. "Time to wake up, darling."_

"_Draco..." Harry said softly, smiling lightly as he opened those emerald green eyes. "Draco?" he was startled as he saw Voldemort standing at the foot of the bed, and me, standing beside the Dark Lord. "What's going on here?"_

"_Nothing to worry about, Harry... it's just me and my master..." Draco said running his hands through your hair, roughly pulling it back, exposing your neck. "So gullible, weren't you, love?" he laughed darkly. "Gullible, trusting, weak..." he nipped your neck with every word, making my blood boil even more._

_Tears started to fall down your eyes, but you didn't plead for this to be a dream. "No worries, Harry." Voldemort whispered beside me. "I did make your last few days as memorable as possible."_

_He raised his wand high above his head, Draco pushed your roughly back, your head hitting the board of the bed. But you didn't fight back! You laid there, crying, broken... I couldn't stand it anymore._

"_NO!" I roared, "Protego!" I cast the strongest shield charm I can muster to prevent his curse from hitting you. The Dark Lord cried in outrage, I threw your wand back to you. 'the Prophecy, Harry!" I yelled. 'Neither can live while the other survives!'"_

_You looked bewildered, then looked so strong. You raised you wand, pointing it at Voldemort. "A-Avada Kedavra!" the brightest blast of green light emitted from your wand. _

"_No!" Draco jumped in front of Voldemort. But the spell was too powerful, it killed him and Voldemort. _

"_It's all right... it's all over." I took of my cloak and wrapped it around your body. But you were still staring at Draco's dead body, disbelief was on your face. I knew there was no chance. What do I have to compete against him?_

Yet, two years have passed. The summer wind was blowing softly, cooling the hot temperature around us. I watch you from afar, staring down at a withered looking pedestal. I never meant for you to find out I was there.

"You know you can come out Severus." you say out loud.

It startled me, I didn't know you noticed me. I was hiding behind a tree, just watching you. I came closer and saw your eyes were red, tears were falling down. I frown. "Come here, you insolent boy." I pulled you closer and wiped away your tears with my own hands. It always did burn me up to see you cry over that traitor.

But you smile, reminding me hat you weren't a boy anymore. You were already nineteen years old, that was hardly a boy in our world

"I'm fine, Severus. I'm not crying because of him. I'm crying for him."

"He wanted to die with his master, he never cared about you as much as he cared about the Dark Lord."

"I know... Before I just hoped I was wrong about him." it startled me. This was the only time you told me that. You always knew. You knew all along. "I guess I was just stupid not to see who loved me and who just played me. Ron and Hermione were right all the time."

I stared down at your green eyes and you smiled up at me, I let a small smile appear on my face. "Why don't we go home? We can come here next year."

"No. This is the first and last time I'm coming here, he can rot in hell with his master." you say and push your glasses further up the bridge of your nose. "I only wanted to come to say a final goodbye."

I took off my cloak and wrapped it around your shoulders, "Just push them to the back of your mind. They'll seem like a bad dream. You'd be happier if you just forget it."

"I'm already happy, Sev. I'm happy to be with you."

* * *

A/n:

Sorry... I know this one is short, but it just sort of popped into my head and I just can't resist writing it. Since it was one in the morning and I was having one of my insomnia attacks, I just wrote, hoping that it would help me sleep (but it didnt)

Reviews will be much appreciated!

_Patz_


End file.
